Quince tardes de agosto
by Tomicaleto
Summary: Se dice comúnmente que, sin darnos cuenta, tendemos a imitar a quienes admiramos. (No ship, Kagami-centric, OCs)


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Kuroko no Basket perteneces a Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

* * *

Quince tardes de agosto

Kagami Taiga estaba en segundo año cuando todo comenzó. Salía de su entrenamiento con Seirin y debatía consigo mismo si prefería llegar a su departamento y cenar o pasar por una de las canchas callejeras y jugar por su cuenta un rato.

Si volvía a cenar inmediatamente debería pasar por el supermercado antes. Si jugaba un rato más, la entrenadora probablemente se enojaría con él por sobre esforzarse. Caminó un par de cuadras sopesando sus opciones cuando su celular sonó. Un mensaje de Riko  
 _Si vas a jugar solo, me enteraré y haré que corras el doble de vueltas con peso en los tobillos :)_

Taiga tragó saliva y fijó su curso, la decisión tomada por él. Temblando levemente apuró el paso preguntándose si el dinero que llevaba encima le alcanzaría para comprar ingredientes y la nueva edición de su revista de basketball.

.

.  
.

La suerte le sonreía ese día, su billetera tenía el efectivo necesario para todo lo que buscaba. Decidió dejar lo mejor para el final y se puso a buscar los ingredientes de su cena.

Se sorprendió al llegar adonde estaban las revistas y ver que la parte de basket estaba completamente ocupada. Por niñas. Que no pasaban su cintura. Miró al techo pensando qué hacer. Podría esperar unos minutos y las niñas se irían…

.

. 

No funcionó, diez minutos más tarde, las niñas seguían allí. Se hacía tarde y tenía hambre, así que avanzó hacia el grupo.

-Ejem, ejem…

Las niñas voltearon a verlo. Tragó saliva.

-¿Podrían… abrirse… un poco? –Felicitaciones Taiga, tratar de verte cool y fallar estrepitosamente era algo que sólo él podía hacer.

Y las niñas seguían mirándolo, aun cuando ya se habían movido.

Avanzó con la mirada fija en el estante con movimientos rígidos y automáticos. Tomó la revista y se dirigió a la caja. Se estaba alejando cuando escuchó un murmullo.

-Es Kagami Taiga, ¡el as de Seirin!

.

. 

Subió la escalera saltando de tres en tres, casi corrió por el pasillo, abrió la puerta bruscamente y la cerró de un portazo, apoyándose contra ella, su respiración agitada. Luego de unos segundos comenzó a relajarse contra la puerta, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado contra el suelo.

Tragó saliva. La situación en el supermercado se le había salido de control.

.

. 

_Taiga volteó a mirar al grupo de niñas casi en cámara lenta. Una de ellas, la más alta del grupo dio un paso al frente con los ojos abiertos, expectantes.  
_  
 _-K-Kagami T-Taiga-san… Umm… esto… las chicas y yo nos preguntábamos si… si sería posible…  
_  
 _-¡Vamos Natsu-chan! –Otra niña se había acercado a la primera, empujándola suavemente. La primera dio dos pasos involuntarios tratando de no perder el equilibrio. Taiga no entendía nada.  
_  
 _-¡K-K-K-Kagami T-T-T-Taiga-san, ¿podríasjugarconnosotrasalbasketunavez?!  
_  
 _-Y el autógrafo, pídele el autógrafo. –Las demás niñas le susurraban a la primera.  
_  
 _-Y-y-y un autógrafo, por favor!- Terminó, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas completamente coloradas.  
_  
 _Silencio.  
_  
 _Taiga levantó la vista hacia adelante y la bajó de nuevo hacia el grupo de niñas que lo miraban con esperanza. Después admitiría que su reacción no fue la más madura ni adecuada.  
_  
 _Soltó las bolsas y salió corriendo. Por suerte estaba a pocas cuadras de su departamento._

 _._

 _._

Se golpeó la frente. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota como para dejar las bolsas? Aunque en el momento había sido excelente para escapar más rápido. ¿Y qué diablos era eso del autógrafo? Esas niñas estaban locas.

Su estómago gruñó. Bien, hora de volver al supermercado a recuperar sus compras. Se incorporó y estaba por abrir la puerta cuando sonó el portero eléctrico.  
¿Uh?

.

. 

-¿Sí?

 _Oh, ¡menos mal! Esta es el departamento, chicas._  
¿Uh?

 _K-Kagami Taiga-san, t-tenemos tus c-compras aquí…  
_  
¿UH?  
¡¿LAS NIÑAS LO HABÍAN SEGUIDO HASTA ALLÍ?!

 _Tardamos un poco porque eres muy rápido y tampoco sabíamos en qué departamento estabas. Tocamos tres antes de-_  
Taiga cortó el portero y abrió la puerta de golpe.

.

. 

Nuevamente, Taiga no sabía cómo había terminado en esa situación. Se encontraba en su cocina, utilizando los ingredientes que las chicas le habían comprado, luego de que él los abandonara junto a las revistas. Les había dado el dinero a las niñas para compensarlas, aunque ellas se habían negado a aceptar el que les daba por la nueva edición de la revista semanal de basket, diciendo que cambio preferían los autógrafos y un juego de basket callejero.

Y una cena, por supuesto, porque Taiga sabía que no debía dejar a un grupo de niñas solas por la calle a esa hora. Además, las niñas ya le habían avisado a sus padres… o eso le habían dicho…

-Kagami Taiga-san, no sabía que podías cocinar –La niña que había hablado en el mercado era, aparentemente, la líder del grupo. – ¡Y está delicioso!  
El grupo hizo un sonido de aprobación. Taiga se sonrojó y se rascó la cabeza, agradeciendo por lo bajo. Comieron en silencio.

-¡Ah! Kagami Taiga-sa-

-Puedes llamarme Kagami, no tengo problema con eso… Aunque no sé sus nombres…  
Las niñas se sonrojaron.

.

. 

Media hora más tarde se encontraban en la estación de tren. La líder, Shirayama Natsuki, se estaba despidiendo en nombre de todas.

-Kagami-san, buenas noches, nos veremos en estos días para jugar. –Taiga apretó los labios, tratando de no aclarar que quince chicas no era un buen número para jugar al basket. El tren llegó y las chicas se subieron. Natsuki hizo una reverencia y se subió empujando levemente a las demás. La chicharra sonó y las puertas se cerraron. Taiga movió su mano un par de veces hasta que el tren tomó velocidad y se perdió en la lejanía.

¿En qué diablos se había metido?

.

. 

-Kagami-kun está distraído.

Taiga soltó un chillido agudo y volteó bruscamente, apretando con su mano la cabeza de Kuroko.

-Kagami-kun, me estás aplastando el cerebro.

-Es la idea. –Gruñó.

El entrenamiento transcurrió sin dificultades. Taiga se dio una palmada en la espalda, había sido buena idea obedecer el mensaje de texto. Salieron tarde, anochecía cuando llegaron al punto del camino donde Kuroko se separaba. Se saludaron y Taiga siguió su camino.

Pensaba en qué cenar cuando escuchó una pelota picar. Alguien jugaba al basket en la cancha callejera. Sonrió y apuró el paso. Qué buen momento para retar a alguien a jugar.

Llegó a la cancha y sus ojos se ampliaron de sorpresa. Las chicas de la noche anterior, divididas en equipos de cinco jugaban un partido. Taiga se apoyó contra la reja, observando su juego. Los movimientos no eran errados, aunque se notaba que podrían mejorar muchísimo con un buen entrenamiento.

Estaba por irse cuando una de las chicas notó su presencia en la cancha. Diablos.

-¡Kagami-san! –El llamado alertó a las demás y pronto Taiga se vio rodeado por el grupo. Suspiró internamente.

-¿No querían jugar un partido? –El grito de emoción lo aturdió un poco.

.

. 

-Deberíamos dividirnos y jugar hasta cierto puntaje, sí todas podemos jugar con Kagami-san una vez. –Argumentó una de las chicas, con el pelo corto y anteojos redondos; Yoshikawa Miu. La mayoría de las niñas estuvieron de acuerdo. El problema fue decidir quién jugaría con Taiga primero.

Discutieron durante unos minutos y terminaron solucionándolo con un juego de piedra, papel o tijeras. Miu salió victoriosa y se paró junto a Taiga.

Se eligieron los equipos y el primer juego comenzó.

-El primer equipo en hacer diez canastas gana.

.

. 

A pesar de que a Taiga no le habría molestado hacer las diez canastas, le parecía que todos los equipos estaban apoyándose en sus habilidades y el juego perdía dinamismo. Y también faltaba un poco de coordinación entre las chicas. Incluso con esas fallas, Taiga se sintió a gusto. Sin darse cuenta se relajó, compartiendo risas con las chicas e intentando aliviar a las que se sentían decaídas por haber perdido.

La atmósfera se rompió cuando sonó el teléfono de una de las chicas, un padre preocupado por la hora preguntando dónde estaba. Taiga decidió actuar como alguien maduro y puso un alto a la reunión. Algunas chicas se quejaron pero Taiga aclaró que seguramente todos los padres estaban un poco preocupados. La culpa comenzó a actuar y las niñas avisaron que ya estaban regresando. Taiga sonrió por dentro.

En la estación las niñas aún estaban un poco tristonas, por lo que Taiga para levantarles el ánimo, prometió que podrían jugar de nuevo otro día, e incluso podrían hacerlo un fin de semana, cuando Taiga no tuviera entrenamiento con Seirin.

.

.  
.

Se dice comúnmente que, sin darnos cuenta, tendemos a imitar a quienes admiramos.

Ya era la tercera semana en la que Taiga se juntaba con el equipo de chicas que se había encontrado una vez en el mercado. Su relación con las niñas se había estrechado y pasaba con ellas casi tanto tiempo como con Kuroko (que se lo había hecho notar y estaba tratando de averiguar adónde iba cada vez que desaparecía). Gracias a la cantidad de tiempo que pasaban juntos, Taiga había empezado a notar que los aromas de las chicas comenzaban a crecer, sus habilidades siendo perfeccionadas lentamente. A las niñas no les había dicho nada al respecto.

.

. 

-¿En su escuela no hay un club de basket? He oído que algunas escuelas tienen uno. –Natsuki bajó la vista. –Quiero decir, ya que ustedes disfrutan tanto jugar, y tienen un buen número para empezar…

-Lo hemos intentado, pero nos falta un entrenador…

Taiga no supo qué responder.

.

. 

-Entrenadora, ¿cuál sería un buen entrenamiento y menú para un equipo de basket de secundaria media?

-¿Uh? –Riko miró a Taiga con una mueca de sorpresa. Se pellizcó el brazo y miró a su número diez. Taiga miraba hacia el frente, pensativo. La pregunta parecí ser seria.

-No sé para qué necesitarías uno, pero puedo planearte algo básico si realmente lo quieres… -Taiga volteó hacia Riko, asintiendo con la cabeza.

.

. 

-Aquí tienes, espero que tu rendimiento aumente a cambio de este favorcito. –Taiga sintió sudor frío en la nuca debido a la sonrisa de la entrenadora. Agradeció toscamente y se dirigió al vestuario para guardarlo. Riko suspiró negando con la cabeza, sonriendo. ¿Qué estaría pensando Kagami?

.

. 

-Debe ser aquí… -Susurró para sí mismo. Frente a él se alzaba una gran estructura. La Academia Akihabara para mujeres. Taiga tragó saliva y dio un paso. Tal vez debería haberse cambiado el uniforme… Aunque si alguien le decía algo podría decir que estaba buscando a alguna hermana menor o algo… Los estudiantes eran menos sospechosos en ese sentido…

-¿Kagami-san? –Taiga saltó del susto. ¡Diablos, ¿esa chica conocía a Kuroko o algo?! Volteó, frente a él, una niña con el pelo rizado, largo hasta los hombros; Shiraoka Yukiko. -¿Qué estás haciendo en AA*?

-¡Ah! Eso… sí… este… Las estaba buscando, a todas… Y también un gimnasio…  
Yukiko ladeó la cabeza. – ¿Un gimnasio?

.

. 

La última en entrar fue una niña con largo cabello negro y flequillo; Suzuki Mika. Cerró la puerta del gimnasio y todas voltearon hacia Taiga. Sintió un déjà vu.

-Kagami-san, ¿querías vernos? –Natsuki tomó la palabra. Taiga sonrió misterioso, aumentando las expectativas de las niñas.

-Tengo aquí un menú de entrenamiento para ustedes, ¿qué hacen en su uniforme?, pónganse algo adecuado para jugar. Vamos, vamos, vamos.

Las chicas corrieron al vestuario y diez minutos más tarde estaban paradas nuevamente frente a Taiga.

-Ustedes necesitaban un entrenador para poder formar un equipo de basket, ¿no? –Rápidamente las chicas se dieron cuenta de la dirección que tenían los pensamientos de Taiga. Pero Mika vio la primera falla en el plan.

-Necesitamos la autorización de un profesor para poder armar el club…

-Mika-chan, eres muy pesimista. –Saltó una de las niñas; Shimizu Nami. –Podemos decir que una de nosotras será la entrenadora para disimular, o pedirle a alguna de las chicas más grandes, o a la hermana de Natsu-chan. –Nami ya estaba volteando hacia Natsuki cuando Mika la interrumpió.

-Ese plan no va a funcionar, ¿cómo vamos a disimular cuando Kagami-san venga aquí? –Nami pensó unos segundos antes de sonreír.

-Alguna de nosotras puede hacerse pasar por la hermana de Kagami-san si alguien lo ve. –Algunas de las chicas se sonrojaron.

Mika frunció el ceño unos segundos antes de suspirar resignada. Nami soltó un grito de victoria. Taiga sonrió.  
-Comencemos.

.

.  
.

Taiga despertó como siempre y miró el reloj, luego al techo. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que empezara a entrenar las niñas. Algunos fines de semana se juntaban en la cancha callejera para no arriesgarse tanto con los profesores. La hermana de Natsuki, Mitsuki, había aceptado luego de que le mostraran una foto de Taiga. Luego de contarle a una de las profesoras la idea de formar un club, habían logrado que aceptara al enterarse de que una de las mejores ex-alumnas de la Academia estaría a cargo.

Ese día presentarían a la pseudo-entrenadora al verdadero entrenador del recién formado club de basket. Mitsuki cursaba recién su primer año en su carrera universitaria y Taiga le parecía… adorable.

.

. 

El día estaba soleado cuando llegó a la cancha. Algunas de las chicas; Yamamoto Yuri, Yamaguchi Izumi, Hashimoto Ayami, Kobayashi Hotaru, Mori Kaede, ya estaba allí. Lo saludaron jovialmente. Pasaron unos minutos que Kaede aprovechó para proponerle a Taiga algunas ideas sobre las posiciones de las chicas de acuerdo con sus habilidades.

-¡Kagami-oniisan! –Inoue Hanabi, la afortunada chica –según los comentarios de las demás –que debía hacerse pasar por la hermana de Taiga ante cualquier inconveniente habñia tomado la costumbre de llamarlo 'Oniisan'. La habían elegido ya que su cabello rubio rojizo y liso podía ser usado como similitud física entre ellos. Llegaba junto con Nami y Yukiko.

El grupo se iba formando y los temas dejaban de relacionarse con el basket únicamente para pasar a hablar de otras cuestiones, como la tarea, los tics de algunos profesores, la nueva tienda que había abierto cerca de la Academia, lo genial que era Mitsuki, de lo genial que era Taiga (y sin que él escuchara, de su atractivo físico) cuando llegaron Miu y Natsuki, junto con una chica un poco más alta que Momoi, de pelo castaño claro atado en un cola de caballo, usando anteojos de sol. Seguramente, pensó Taiga, era la hermana de Natsuki: la pseudo-entrenadora.

Entraron a la cancha y Natsuki se dirigió a Taiga.

-Mika-chan acaba de llamarme, dice que llegará en unos minutos, que esperará a Momo-chan y Aki-chan. Su tren está retrasado y-  
-¡Woah! ¡Espera un segundo, Nana-chan!, ¿no vas a presentarnos? –La interrumpió su hermana, poniendo una mano en su mejilla, empujándola levemente, inclinándose hacia Taiga, levantando sus anteojos de sol. Natsuki hizo un sonido de molestia, susurrando un pequeño insulto.

-No los voy a presentar. No me llames Nana-chan.

Taiga sintió el sudor en su nuca y estiró su mano.

-Soy Kagami Taiga, un placer. –Mitsuki tomó su mano, tirando de él, haciendo que se inclinara, sujetando su rostro suavemente, besándolo en los labios. A Taiga casi se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas, mientras que las chicas reclamaban que no era justo y Natsuki le gritaba a su hermana que dejara a "Kagami-san" en paz.

Luego de unos segundos, Mitsuki se separó y se lamió los labios mirando a Tiga con ojos seductores. –Shirayama Mitsuki, el placer es mío.

.

. 

Cuando el grupo estuvo completo (las dos últimas chicas en llegar fueron Nakamura Rina y Kokoa, mellizas) Taiga comenzó el entrenamiento.

La tarde había avanzado cuando decidieron parar unos segundos a descansar. Taiga compró unas latas de bebida para que se refrescaran, las chicas agradeciendo enormemente. Mitsuki se aseguró de estar junto a Taiga, apretándose mucho junto a él. Si bien lo incomodaba un poco, Taiga permanecía callado, la sensación similar a las actitudes de Alex.

-Bien, hablemos de las cuestiones administrativas. Tenemos que elegir una capitana y no nos vendría mal un mánager…

Un silencio se posó sobre el grupo, hasta que Kaede habló.

-Bueno, es obvio que la capitana debería ser Natsu-chan. Ella fue la de la idea después de todo. ¿A favor? –Todas las manos, exceptuando la de Natsuki se levantaron. La recién nombrada capitana se sonrojó, sintiéndose halagada.

Taiga sonrió. -¡Bien!, eso fue rápido. Ahora necesitamos una mánager. –Matsuki levantó su mano, sonriéndole a Taiga.

-Yo puedo hacerlo, así haré algo productivo además de estar mirándolos, -en ese momento miró a Taiga con los ojos a media asta, casi saboreando su siguiente palabra,- entrenar. –Taiga tragó saliva y se sonrojó un poco. Mika se aclaró la garganta, rompiendo la tensión sexual en el aire.

.

. 

-Alex, necesito tu consejo.

 _¡Taiga! Lo que tú quieras mi cielo.  
_  
-¿Cómo solucionarías por medio de un entrenamiento la puntería de alguien?

 _¿Tienes problemas con tu puntería, Taiga?  
_  
-Algo así… -Susurró.

 _¿Qué dijiste?  
_  
-Nada, nada.

Cuando cortó el teléfono, sonrió. Alex lo estaba ayudando mucho sin saberlo. Se dirigió a su habitación y anotó los consejos que su maestra le había dado.

.

. 

El equipo estaba encaminado, Taiga había averiguado torneos donde podrían participar. Su buen humor influía en sus propios entrenamientos y su equipo lo notaba. Kuroko estaba muy interesado en saber la fuente de su alegría, aunque Taiga intentaba ocultarlo a toda costa.

Riko seguía ayudándolo a preparar sus menús. Alex sumaba comentarios sobre como perfeccionar algunas técnicas por teléfono y a ella se había sumado Kiyoshi-senpai, que aportaba consejos para mantener saludables las rodillas y cuestiones similares. Y sin saberlo, Hyuuga-senpai le daba a Taiga actitudes que él le transmitía a Natsuki.

El único reclamo que todas (incluída Mitsuki) le reclamaban a Taiga era la dificultad para recordar los nombres.  
Para simplificar la cuestión, Taiga había apodado las chicas con distintos códigos. Natsuki era 'Rojo uno'; Mitsuki, 'Rojo líder'; Miu, 'Rojo dos' y así. Aunque para él era práctico, las chicas consideraban que Taiga no estaba siendo del todo considerado con ellas.

.

.

Así pasaron tres meses. Fue allí que el equipo enfrentó su primer obstáculo: exámenes.

Mitsuki no podía asistir los entrenamientos debido a la cantidad de material que debía leer. Las chicas debían concentrarse en sus materias y Taiga… Bueno, Taiga estaba en un aprieto.

Seirin ya estaba preparándose para la maratón de estudio y esta vez, Taiga estaba dispuesto a dar todo de sí para aprobar con buenas notas, queriendo dar el ejemplo con las chicas.

.

. 

Decidieron reducir los horarios a lo mínimo indispensable y reunirse en la cancha de basket callejera, sólo por si acaso.

Pronto, Taiga debió dejar incluso de asistir a los entrenamientos, dejando a Natsuki y a Miu a cargo. Su concentración cien por ciento en aprobar. Siempre que pensaba en rendirse, una voz similar a la de Kuroko le decía que no podría jugar más, una voz similar a la de Aomine se burlaba de él y una similar a la de Tatsuya le inculcaba culpa respecto de las chicas.

.

. 

Finalmente la tanda de exámenes pasó. Cuando los resultados salieron, Taiga se sorprendió de haber estado entre los treinta primeros de todo segundo año, Kuroko diez puestos más arriba.

Casi corrió hacia la Academia Akihabara, el viaje en tren se le hizo eterno. Con el equipo habían decidido festejar el cierre de exámenes.

Entró al gimnasio sonriendo cuando se encontró con la espalda de alguien con rodete y pollera hasta las rodillas. Una profesora. Lo más silenciosamente posible salió del lugar y corrió a la puerta de la Academia, volviendo a su casa. Su respiración agitada.

.

. 

Estaba en el supermercado cuando alguien lo llamó.

-¿Kagami-san? –Volteó y se encontró con una de las niñas: Yuri. –Kagami-san, ¿por qué no vini-

-¡Kagami! –Miró a quién lo llamaba. Aomine Daiki. Diablos, Aomine lo arruinaría todo. Miró a Yuri y le susurró rápidamente que lo hablarían después. Luego se fue  
con Aomine. Terminaron jugando al basket toda la tarde.

.

. 

Una semana más tarde, cuando Taiga entró al gimnasio de la academia, las niñas ya estaban entrenando. Mitsuki las miraba correr de un lado a otro cuando lo escuchó. Volteó y al verlo hizo un puchero, corriendo el rostro hacia un lado, sus brazos cruzados. Taiga levantó una ceja confundido. ¿Estaba enojada?

Notó el silencio en el lugar y miró hacia la cancha. Las chicas habían parado de jugar y lo miraban, serias.

Taiga bajó la vista, comprendiendo todo.  
-Les debo una disculpa. –Susurró, avergonzado. –Se suponía que íbamos a celebrar las notas, y se supone que soy su entrenador y no me estuve comportando como uno. Y sé que no justifica nada, pero ese día sí vine. Aunque una profesora estaba en el gimnasio y…

-Kagami-san, una disculpa no solucionará todo mágicamente. –Mika lo miraba ceñuda. Muchas chicas habían apartado la vista.  
Taiga se mordió el labio. -¿Y decirles que me aprendí todos sus nombres…?

.

. 

-¡Muy bien, todas! ¡Reúnanse! Mitsuki-san y yo tenemos novedades.

-Taiga-kun, ya te he dicho que puedes decirme Mitsuki-chan…  
Las chicas se juntaron a su alrededor. Aunque le había costado recuperar su confianza luego del fiasco de la reunión por las notas, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad.

-Estamos dentro de las intercolegiales de la escuela media.

El grito de festejo le aturdió.  
Déjà vu.

.

. 

Faltaban tres semanas para el primer partido del torneo cuando todo se vino abajo. Taiga estaba terminando el entrenamiento y parecía que iba a llover en cualquier minuto. Iba a decirles con quién se enfrentarían primero cuando las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de golpe.

Todos se congelaron. Taiga tragó saliva, sintiendo el sudor bajar por su nuca. Era la profesora del rodete.

-Niñas, parece que va a llover, ¿por qué no- La profesora notó finalmente la presencia de Taiga. Tomó nota de su género (claramente, un varón), de su altura y de el hecho de que ese chico no era de su colegio.

-¿Quién es usted?

Taiga sintió su garganta seca. Hanabi tardó en reaccionar y la profesora no se creyó la mentira se su fraternidad. La profesora frunció el ceño.

.

. 

Taiga esperaba sentado fuera de la sala de profesores. Mitsuki se encontraba a su lado, completamente rígida. Estaba pálida y tenía los labios apretados. Taiga se sentía como basura.

Dentro de la sala, la profesora daba vueltas, las niñas miraban al piso con las manos en la espalda.  
-¿En qué estaban pensando cuando decidieron que mentir sobre esto era un buen plan? Pensé que eran más responsables, meter a un desconocido en la escuela sin autorización… ¿Qué tiene para decir en su defensa? Shirayama-kun.

Natsuki levantó la vista, sus ojos llorosos. –Yamashita-sensei, puedo explicarlo. –Dijo con un hilo de voz. La profesora le clavó la mirada.

-Pues hazlo.

.

. 

Media hora más tarde salieron las chicas y Yamashita-sensei asomó su cabeza por la puerta.  
-Shirayama-san, Kagami Taiga-kun.

Taiga siguió a Mitsuki y Yamashita-sensei cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Shirayama-san, pensé que eras más responsable. –Por primera vez, Taiga vio a Mitsuki apenada. Abrió la boca para defenderla pero la profesora le hizo un gesto con la mano para que mantuviera el silencio. Luego siguió hablando. –¿No se te ocurrió pensar que tarde o temprano todo se descubriría? Parece mentira, una excelente ex-alumna… –Hizo una pausa y volteó hacia Taiga.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diecisiete, sensei.

-¿A qué escuela asistes?

-Al Instituto Seirin. Estoy en el club de basket.

La profesora lo miró de arriba abajo. -¿Por qué un joven como tú terminó entrenando a un equipo de chicas de secundaria media?

Taiga bajó la vista, hablando casi en un susurro, temiendo que la profesora se enojara aún más. –Sus alumnas, ellas realmente aman el basket y no podían formar un equipo porque no tenían con quién entrenar… Yo… no pude evitarlo. Son muy talentosas…

.

. 

Miu daba vueltas sin parar. Taiga y Mitsuki estaban dentro de la sala aún y ya comenzaba a preocuparse.

La puerta se abrió y Yamashita-sensei hizo que todas pasaran a la sala.  
Se paró delante de todo el grupo y suspiró.

-No puedo dejar pasar el hecho de que me hayan engañado. –Las niñas bajaron la vista. –Informaré a sus padres al respecto. Sin embargo, -hizo una pausa, dejando que las niñas entendieran que no iban a salir indemnes, –han probado que son capaces de mantener su nivel académico a pesar de sus actividades extracurriculares. Y no puedo negar que Shirayama-san debe haberse asegurado de que todo esté en orden. Y que este joven, Kagami Taiga-kun, ha hecho un buen trabajo entrenando con ustedes. –Hizo otra pausa, pensando cómo seguir. –Además, el torneo interescolar se acerca y deben dar lo mejor de sí. –Las chicas comenzaron a levantar la vista, sus ojos brillando expectantes. Taiga esperaba ansioso saber cómo terminaría todo eso. Yamashita-sensei suspiró de nuevo. –Supongo que no tengo más opción que… autorizar a Kgami-Taiga-kun a entrenarlas.

Algunas chicas dieron pequeños saltitos de alegría, otras suspiraron aliviadas. Mitsuki le saltó a los brazos a Taiga, que correspondió el abrazo, contento de que todo se hubiera arreglado. Pronto, todas las chicas se sumaron al abrazo y Yamashita-sensei sonrió divertida.

.

. 

Las tres semanas pasaron rápidamente y el primer partido del club llegó. Una vez dentro de la cancha, antes de que el partido comenzara, Taiga reunió a las chicas a su alrededor y las miró una por una.

-No importa ganar o perder. Den todo de sí y jueguen en equipo. –Las regulares; Natsuki con el número cuatro, Miu con el número cinco, Nami con el número diez (se había burlado de las demás porque ella había conseguido el número de Taiga), Kaede con el número dieciséis y Momo con el número siete; asintieron. Taiga giró su vista a las demás niñas. –Su misión es alentar a las regulares y estar listas para entrar en cualquier minuto. Y no se preocupen si eso no pasa, este no será el único partido. –Finalizó, guiñándoles un ojo al equipo.

-¡A jugar!

.

. 

Ganaron los primeros cuatro partidos y quedaron eliminados contra el equipo de la Secundaria media de Asakusa. Las niñas estaban decepcionadas, así que Mitsuki y Yamashita-sensei decidieron organizar una pequeña celebración por haber participado en el gimnasio de la Academia.

Taiga aseguró que no debían preocuparse, que mejorarían con el tiempo. Les contó su derrota contra Touou en la Interhigh y podría apostar que las chicas recuperaron un poco de su ánimo luego de la historia.

.

. 

El año llegaba a su final y Taiga nuevamente tenía que abandonar su entrenamiento extra para dedicarse a sus estudios. Costó, pero aprobó nuevamente, quedando en el puesto treinta y seis. Esta vez, la fiesta por los exámenes en el gimnasio se celebró sin inconvenientes.  
Taiga faltó a los entrenamientos durante la graduación de los senpais de Seirin. Nada iba a ser igual. Hyuuga le pasó la capitanía a Furihata y Kuroko fue nombrado Vice-capitán. Durante las siguientes semanas la vida fue agridulce.

Ese año, Seirin salió tercero en la Winter Cup (Touou salió segundo y Rakuzan, primero). Con la despedida de los senpais, el club se llenó de kouhais.  
Kagetora-san tomó el lugar de su hija como entrenador temporal, hasta que ella se acostumbrara al ritmo de la universidad y pudiera hacerse un hueco para entrenar a Seirin.

Kuroko todavía quería averiguar adónde iba Taiga luego de sus entrenamientos.

.

. 

El tercer año de Taiga fue tranquilo. Llegaron al segundo puesto de la Intercolegial, perdiendo contra un equipo de Shinjuku. Seirin fue eliminado en la tercera ronda de la Interhigh contra Kaijou y salió octavo en la Winter Cup.

El discurso de graduación lo dio una chica de su curso; Kimura Asahi. Luego de la ceremonia salieron al patio del colegio. Estaba conversando con Kuroko; los senpais ya habían pasado a felicitarlos, cuando un montón de susurros empezaron a surgir. Algo sobre una universitaria y un grupo de colegialas que corrían buscando a alguien. Taiga sintió una gota de sudor en la nuca. Se podía imaginar quiénes eran.

-Kagami-kun, tienes idea de qué están hablan-

-¡Taiga-kun! –Mitsuki le saltó al cuello, desequilibrándolo. Cuando todo el grupo de chicas le saltó encima, pasó lo inevitable. Todos al suelo.

Taiga gruñó adolorido. Cuando por fin comenzaron a incorporarse, su mirada se encontró con la de Kuroko.  
-Así que esto es lo que Kagami-kun hacía en su tiempo libre…

Fin.

.

. 

Bonus: 

Taiga a veces maldecía su suerte. Tratar de mantener el secreto de su "otra vida" oculto de los ojos azules de Kuroko no era tarea fácil. Sobre todo en San Valentín. Ese año fue terrible. Llegó su aula y arriba de su escritorio encontró algo terrorífico: dieciséis cajas de chocolate. Sentía los ojos de Kuroko en su espalda, juzgándolo.

¿Y ahora qué diablos le iba a decir a su mejor amigo?

.

. 

Bonus 2:

Para celebrar el segundo lugar, las chicas y Mitsuki fueron a cenar al departamento de Taiga. Todo iba perfecto hasta que abrió la puerta y Alex, que había llegado la noche anterior, le saltó encima y lo besó. Las niñas comenzaron a quejarse y Mitsuki sacó humo de su cabeza.

Cuando logró presentarla las chicas quedaron encandiladas por quien, según ellas, era la responsable de que Taiga fuera tan genial en el basket (Alex tuvo la decencia de aclarar que Riko era mucho más responsable que ella, así que las niñas comenzaron a admirar a Riko también, sin saber quién era). Mitsuki por otro lado, no dejaba de bufarle y echarle miradas envenenadas a Alex, considerándola una amenaza que le robaría a 'su' –según ella– Taiga.

Hasta que Alex le robó un beso a ella también mientras Taiga estaba en la cocina. Mitsuki gritó, haciendo que Taiga volviera a la sala justo cuando Alex estaba por atacar a Ayami.

¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a él?

-

*AA: Academia Akihabara 

* * *

Nota de autora: Ojalá tuviera el tiempo y la energía para escribir sobre esto eternamente. Juro que eran las cuatro de la mañana y creía que no iba a llegar a subirlo a tiempo. *siente su alma abandonar el cuerpo*

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hacía rato que venía pensando cómo desarrollar la idea, estoy bastante satisfecha.

(P.D.: Voy a dejar mi tumblr por acá... Es tomicaleto y seguramente suba este fic ahí también)


End file.
